Family, Friends and Everyday life
by AlwaysOlicitySC
Summary: A place for one-shots, two-shots and three-shots. Promts given to me, random ideas i get and promts i find online. Feel Free to send me your promts! Mostly Olicity. Chapter 6: Olicity, Dig and Roy find out they are dating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this promt i got from RinaTui. "Well I was thinking them as teens like around 18 or 17 and you know they are best friends who obviously have feelings for each other and they start thinking about *it*" this is how it came out, hope you like it.**

**please send me promts! please review! sorry for any errors.**

**"IT"**

"Would you like to go out with me?" Oliver says driving in his car on his way to Felicity's house. He knows that her parents will only be back late that night if not the next morning. "No, no… Felicity would you like to have dinner with me? No! Felicity I like you a lot, I would I like to go on a date with you." Oliver stops his car outside her house. "Come on Oliver, pull it together! This is your best friend, the girl who you are in love with, you have been crazy about her since the day you met her." Oliver says to himself and gets out the car and walks towards Felicity house.

Oliver knocks on the door and waits for her to open the door. "Hey Oliver! What are you doing here?" Felicity says as she opens the door and lets him in. Oliver just had to look into her eyes and he fell even more in love with her. "Hey! I wanted to talk to you about something." Oliver says realizing how nervous he actually is.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Felicity says getting tow bottles of water out of the fridge giving one to Oliver. "Thanks! I really... Felicity I really…" Felicity looks at him confused and leads him to her couch. "Oliver, what? You are starting to worry me." Felicity says putting her one hand on his and her other hand cups his face. Oliver leans into his touch.

"If this is about the project that is due next week, I will help you with it, if you want." Felicity says removing her hand from Oliver's face. "Where are your parents?" Oliver asks smiling at her. "They are working. They had to leave town for a business trip. They only going to be back tomorrow afternoon." Felicity says tucking her feet under her on the couch.

"Ok, do you maybe want to go have dinner with me?" Oliver asks with a small smile. "Sure, they you better call Tommy and say we are all going to dinner tonight, he can bring Laurel. Oh and your sister we should also go pick her up. You know how much she loves to…" Oliver cuts her off with a kiss. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Oliver says as he pulls away and rests his head on her forehead. "Why did you not say anything?" Felicity asks as she licks her lips.

"I was Scared. Felicity, I every time I look at you I fall more in love with you. I want to go on dates with you, I want to kiss you whenever I want and I want to wake up with you in my arms. Felicity, I love you and each day I fall even more in love with you." Oliver says cupping her face with his hand. "What took you so long? I feel the same way Oliver! I love you. I have been wanting to do "IT" with you for a long time." Felicity says and leans into kiss him.

"Let's not go out for dinner. We can cook up something together. Then we can have enjoy each other's company in my room." Felicity says with a naughty smile. "I want to enjoy your company now." Oliver says as he lays her down on the couch and starts kissing her.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? the next one will be what i wished happened on 3x07!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! Thank you all for your support with my FF. Well here is the second one-shot, if you guys/girls want i can turn this one into a two-shot. This one shot is what I wish could have happened in episode 3x07 so there will be spoilers from that episode. Sorry for any errors. Please review and send me your promts! Enjoy!  
**

**"I love you"**

* * *

Felicity is sitting in her office working on her computer. "Thought I might find you here." Ray says walking into her office. "I thought I would get a jump on that sever encryption you asked for." Felicity says as she continues to type on her computer. "Tried to you know make up for ruining the deal tonight." Felicity says looking up at Ray. "Your definition of ruin is vastly different from mine. Gardner is going to sell." Ray says smiling at her. "That's amazing!" Felicity says with a big smile. "It's all thanks to you." Ray says smiling at her.

"But really I should be thanking you." Felicity says standing up and walking to the side of the desk. "I mean not just for the new job, but for this amazing expensive necklace." Felicity says running her hand over it. Ray smiles at her. "You have to take it back don't you?" Felicity says with a big smile. "Ye kinda do." Ray says walking closer to Felicity. They both let out a small giggle. "Here, let me help you." Ray says as Felicity moves her hair out the way and he unclasps it.

"Thank you." Felicity says looking up at him. "You know Felicity Smoak you are different from anyone I have ever met. You deserve all those things and more." Ray says looking into her eyes. They stand like that for a moment. Then Ray leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back. Just then Oliver walk towards her office and sees her kissing Ray. He then turns and leaves the room.

Felicity suddenly pushes Ray away. "I am sorry Ray, I can't do this. It would not be fair to you or me. I am in love with someone else. I should be with him now. I am sorry Ray and thank you for everything. Goodbye." Felicity says and grabs her purse and runs out of her office. She runs to her car and rushes to The Foundry.

* * *

Oliver arrives at The Foundry furious. He walks over to one of the tables and pushes the contents on the table of the table. Roy walks into the room when he hears the noise. "Are you ok?" Roy asks concerned. "Not really. What about you?" Oliver asks trying to calm himself. "Not really." Roy says with a sad expression. "Come on." Oliver says putting his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Where we going?" Roy ask walking towards the door. "For something we both need, late night dinner with Dig and Lyla." Oliver says walking towards the door.

"Oliver! Good you here I need to talk to you for a minute." Felicity says rushing in throw the door. "Roy, I will meet you there." Oliver says looking at him. "Sure." Roy says and leaves the room. "Felicity, what are you doing here. I thought you were with Ray." Oliver says and walks over to the desk. "What is that supposes to mean Oliver." Felicity says walking closer to him.

"I saw you making out with Ray." Oliver says turning to look at her. "How?" Felicity asks confused. "I went to your office. I was going to tell you how I felt. That I wanted to be with you, but I was too late." Oliver says as he walks past her towards the door. "If only you arrived a few seconds later. You would have seen me push him away and say I could not be with him." Felicity says looking at him walking away. Oliver stops and turns to face her.

"You did that? Why?" Oliver asks as he slowly walks closer to her. "You said tonight that you know what it is like to want to be with someone and not be able to be with them. Oliver, when are you finally going to see that I don't want to be with anyone else but you? I am in love with you! All of you Oliver! But I can't wait forever Oliver, I will not die down here!" Felicity says walking closer to him and standing a few centimeters apart. "Oliver I am in danger whether we are together or not. Oliver like I said before, my life, my choice. I don't care about the danger! I just want to be with you! In a very non-platonic way. Oliver I love you." Felicity says then kisses passionately.

Oliver pushes her away after a few moments. "I love you Felicity Megan Smoak. I want to be with you." Oliver says then picks her up and sits her on the table. Oliver starts kissing her passionately. He runs his hand up her leg and just under her dress and Felicity unzips Oliver's jacket. Oliver pulls away and moves back. "Oliver?" Felicity says with a sad tone. "No. I want to do it with you. Just not like this you deserve better. We going to go on a proper date and see were the evening takes us. But tonight we are going to Dig and Lyla for a late dinner because I am staving." Oliver says picking her up of the table and putting her on the ground and giving her a quick kiss. "Sounds perfect. But dinner at my house and no Arrow business before the time. Felicity leans up and kisses him once more. "Let's go!" Oliver says leading her out of The Foundry.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you want a two-shot were they go to Dig and Lyla for dinner then their date at Felicity's house or i can go to the next one-shot. It is a promt I received from Purple Pixie5. It is up to you guy/girls, if you want a part two you have to review and tell me. So let me know if you want part two or if i should go onto the next promt. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! so this is part 2. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has read it, followed it, favorited it and also reviewed. thanks to RinaTui and Purple Pixie5, for your awesome promts!**

**Please send me your promts, review and tell me what you think of the story. Sorry for any errors. The next one-shot will be up tomorrow. **

**I Love You: part 2**

* * *

"So you are late, for a late dinner at Dig and Lyla's place?" Felicity says looking at Oliver as they started walking towards the apartment complex. "Your fault not mine. Plus I am Oliver Queen, I have a reputation to uphold." Oliver says putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. "Oh, billionaire playboy and is always late for, well everything?" Felicity says putting her arm around his waist. "You right. Not the reputation I want anymore. What do you think Dig will say when he sees we are together?" Oliver says pressing the button to the elevator.

"He will say "about damn time!"" Felicity says clearly trying to imitate Diggle's voice. "No, he will say "at last, took you two long enough!"" Oliver says imitating Diggle's voice. "I bet you 20 bucks." Felicity says turning and facing him as the get into the elevator. "You are on! Lucky for you I at least have $20 on me, since I am an ex-billionaire." Oliver says smirking. "Fine keep the $20, you can repay me in other ways." Felicity says as she leans closer, so that her lips are just centimeters away from his. "Sounds fun."

Oliver leans in to kiss her when the elevator binges as they reach the floor. Felicity turns her head away and starts to walk to their apartment. "So not cool, Felicity." Oliver says catching up to her. Oliver puts his arm around her waist then knocks on the door. Felicity puts her arm around his waist and leans her head on his shoulder. "Hey guys come on in!" Diggle says opening the door. "Well what do you know? You two finally decide to get together!" Diggle says closing the door behind them.

"At last, it took you long enough!" Roy says from the table. "You can say that again! It is about damn time!" Lyla says moving over to give Felicity a hug hello. "I am so happy for the two of you. You both deserve to be happy." Diggle says hugging both Oliver and Felicity. "Thanks guys. So it appears we both lost." Felicity says putting her arm around his waist and looking up at him. "Lost?" Lyla asks sitting down at the table. "We had a bet going on what Dig would say. I said he would say "about damn time" and Oliver said "at last, took you two long enough" yet Dig said nether." Felicity says smiling.

Baby Sara starts crying and Lyla makes her way to the room. Felicity gives Oliver a quick peck on the cheek and goes with Lyla. Oliver walks over to Dig and Roy at the table. "You know Dig, when you said that baby Sara changed your world completely the moment you laid eyes on her. Well that happened to me with Felicity." Oliver says smiling seeing Felicity with baby Sara in her arms. "Glad to hear it! You should know that if you break her hart, I will find you, where ever you are and I will kick your butt!" Diggle says turning to face Oliver. "Me two." Roy says turning to look at Oliver.

"I will keep that in mind. I do not intend to break her heart. If anything I want to be there for her every single day, every hour, every minute and every second." Oliver says turning to face them. "Good!" Dig says giving Oliver a hug. "So what are we all talking about?" Felicity asks joining them, after she gave Sara back to Lyla.

"How we should feed Oliver, before her eats the table." Roy says smirking. "That is a good idea! Felicity you want?" Dig asks entering the kitchen. "No thanks, I already ate." Felicity says sitting next to Oliver by the table. "You sure? I got Mint Choc Chip?" Dig says from the kitchen. "Ok you convinced me! I will have some ice-cream." Felicity says looking towards the kitchen. "So Roy, I need you to hold the fort tomorrow. I am not allowed to do any Arrow business before my date with Felicity. Can you and Dig handle things?" Oliver asks looking at Roy. "You got it boss! Enjoy you date!" Roy says smiling. "Oh I will." Oliver says smirking.

"That reminds me. I need the key to your apartment." Oliver says putting turning to look at Felicity. "Why?" Felicity asks raising her brow. "Well you said the date must be at your place, so while you are at work I will be getting your place ready for the date." Oliver says smiling. "Ok, you can come get it at my office tomorrow." Felicity says smiling back at Oliver.

* * *

The next day Felicity is sitting in her office busy working on a server encryption. Oliver walks into her office with a bouquet of red roses. "Hey." Oliver says walking into her office. He was dressed casual with jeans a t-shirt and a leather jacket. Felicity was wearing a simple red dress. Felicity looks up and sees him. "Hi" Felicity says standing up and walking over to him. "I did as you asked. I have done no Arrow business today. Just been working out." Oliver says presenting her with the roses. "You should thank my sister for the flowers. Since I can barely afford anything now a days." Oliver says leaning in and kissing her on the check. "They are beautiful. Thank you Thea." Felicity says smelling them, then putting it on the table and she picks up her keys.

"The keys, as you requested. So what are you planning to do to my apartment?" Felicity says handing him the keys. "It is a surprise." Oliver says smirking. "Oh, is that so. I can't even get a hint." Felicity says putting her arms around Oliver's neck. He in return puts his arms around her waist. "All I am going to say is you're going to love it." Oliver says then lens in and kisses her on the lips passionately.

There is a knock on the door that pulls them apart remembering were they are. "Sorry to interrupted. Miss Smoak I need to be in the board meeting in 5 minutes with the report you compiled." Ray says from the door. "I am on my way." Felicity says stepping away from Oliver. Ray nods and leaves the office, clearly annoyed. "I better get going before I get you in more trouble." Oliver says giving her another quick kiss then leaves her office.

* * *

Oliver gets Felicity's apartment ready, with some help from his sister. They put candles everywhere and put a picnic blanket on the floor with a small vase with a single red rose. Oliver cooks some pasta and buys a bottle of red wine. Thea gets some romantic music to play softly in the background and also chocolate covered strawberries.

Oliver hears her car pull into the drive way. He quickly turns off the lights checks that all the candles are light and turns on the music and goes into the kitchen. Felicity unlocks the door and walks in and sees all the candles and the picnic on the floor. Felicity mouth falls open. "Hey! So do you like it?" Oliver says from the kitchen. "It looks beautiful." Felicity says putting her stuff down on the table. Oliver walks up to her and hands her a glass of red wine. "Here you go." Oliver leans in and kisses her. "Thanks." Felicity says when he pulls away.

"Sit, dinner is ready." Oliver says pointing to the blanket. "I will get dinner." Oliver says walking to the kitchen. Felicity goes and sits on the blanket and leans against the couch. Oliver brings in to plates and puts it on the ground. "I hope you like it. If not I have Big Belly on speed dial." Oliver says sitting on the other side of the blanket. "You made this? So you cook as well?" Felicity says shocked. "I can cook. I learnt more than just how to fight in those 5 years." Oliver says smiling at her. Oliver and Felicity sit and eat talking about work and Felicity's past.

"Felicity, you should know I will never leave you like your dad did. I am not going anywhere." Oliver says putting his hand on her shoulder. "Well if you ever did. You would have to deal with Diggle, Roy and me." Felicity says smirking. Oliver laughs and stands up. "Where are you going?" Felicity says with a sad tone. "To get desert." Oliver says picking up the plates and taking it to the kitchen. Oliver returns with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Here we go." Oliver says sitting next to her. Oliver takes one out. "Open your mouth." Oliver says putting it in front of her mouth to biteit. "Oh my word! That is so good." Felicity says after having a bit. Felicity picks up a strawberry from the bowl and offers Oliver a bite. "You right that is good! You know I am suppose to be feeding you not the other way around." Oliver says after finishing his bite.

Felicity looks up at Oliver. She pulls him down and kisses him. Oliver puts the bowl next to him and pulls her onto his lap. Oliver pulls back for air after a few moments. Oliver looks into her eyes. "If you want to wait, I will understand." Felicity says running her hand throw his hair. "Not if you don't." Oliver says nervously. Felicity answers him with a kiss. Oliver pulls away and picks her up of his lap and puts her down next to him. Oliver stands up and pulls her up with him.

Oliver kisses her again. Felicity puts her hands under his shirt and then pulls it off. Oliver picks her up and carries her to her bed room bridal style, as he continues to kiss her. "Felicity Hold on to me tight." Oliver he whispers to her smirking. Felicity giggles remembering her words. "I imagined you saying that under these circumstances." Felicity says giggling. "Very non-platonic circumstances." Felicity says and leans in and kisses him passionately.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think. Send me a review and tell me! The next one-shot titled "Lies" a promt from Purple Pixie5. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my last post for the moment. I will probably only post on Saturday again or next week. So this is a promt i received from Purple Pixie5 (A Tommy based story with Melissa as his girlfriend.) I hope you like it!**

**Please review! please send me your promts! Sorry for any errors.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone!**

**Lies**

* * *

Tommy storms into his and Melissa's house and slams the door shut. "Hey babe. Everything ok?" Melissa says walking into the living room. Tommy walks over to the table were the scotch is placed. "Lies!" Tommy says poring a double for himself.

"Well since my life is one big lie, I guess both of our lives are lies. Yet there is truth in the lies, like I love you and you love me." Melissa says smirking and walking up to him taking the glass from him and putting it on the table. "That does not give us a reason to get wasted." Melissa says putting her arms around his neck. "Now I won't stop you from drinking it. That is up to you. You have not had a drink in three years, do you want to break that record over a lie?" Melissa says giving him a quick kiss.

She then walks over to the couch and sits down. "You are right, like always." Tommy says siting down on the couch. "My dad. All he has ever done is lie to me and not been there for me when I needed him the most." Tommy says with a sad tone. "Well I don't know what he lied about or did now, but I do know money can't buy happiness yet there is something it can buy that comes pretty close. I will be right back." Melissa says giving him a quick kiss on the lips and stands up starts to walk out of the room.

"A nice dinner with you?" Tommy asks joking with her. "Hay! You can't buy me!" Melissa says turning to face Tommy. Melissa walks out the room and comes back in with two bowls a few minutes later. "Chocolate Fudge ice-cream with chocolate sauce. Happiness in a tub!" Melissa says passing him a bowl and sitting next to him. "Thanks for not asking me about it and being there for me." Tommy says kissing her hair. "I am your wife it is in my job description! Plus you will tell me when you are ready." Melissa says leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. You know this is perfect. As long as you are with me I will always be happy." Tommy says kissing the top of her head.

"Well I know how it feels, someone you care about lies to you, finding out everything you thought was true is all a lie. From what I remember when I was a child, I was always training. I was never really a kid. When I got older and started to work for the agency, I was put in a place of secrets and lies. I never knew the truth about my life. I never cared about the beauty of life. When I came to Starling city, when I met you my life changed. I started seeing life for what it really is. People make choices that effect not only them but everyone around them. We are human, not perfect so we make mistakes. Your dad probably thinks it was for the best." Melissa says turning to look at Tommy.

"If anyone knows how it feels it is you. My dad, he came by to day. He said he came to tell me the truth. He lied to me before. Ones I lost my memory for three weeks, no one knew where I was or what happened in that time. You know what he said? He had me abducted! So that he could use me to draw attention away from himself! My own father!" Tommy says in a furious tone. "Well, it was defiantly not the right thing to do. But with him drawing attention away from himself. He drew attention away from you. Keeping you and your sister safe." Melissa says running her hand throw his hair.

"Now to make you feel better you should have a big bite of this." Melissa says scooping up some ice-cream and feeding it to him. "And if that does not help, there is always this." Melissa says putting the bowl on the table then she goes and sits on his lap. She kisses him passionately. She pulls away after a few seconds. "Feel better yet?" Melissa says with a naughty smile. "A little bit." Tommy says smiling. Melissa kisses him again. "How about now?" Melissa whispers in his ear. "Getting there." Tommy says kissing her and laying her down on the couch. "Well let's see if I can make you feel much better" Melissa says running her hand under his shirt. "Let's" Tommy says kissing her passionately.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? review and tell me what you like or dislike, what you love or hate. leave me a little Christmas present. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had an amazing Chistmas! Promt from Purple Pixie5 "Baby Sara's birthday. Oliver, Felicity, Tommy and Melissa spoil her with presents." Hope you like it! Short but sweet. I am also working on a new series called Rise of The Green Arrow. that will only be up next year, it is set after 3x09. **

**Please review! Please send me your promts! Sorry for any errors!**

**Baby Sara**

**I don't own this, it belongs to respected owners. **

Tommy knocks on Dig and Lyla's apartment door. Dig opens the door smiling. "Hi guys! Come on in!" Dig says opening the door wider. "Hi man! So where is birthday girl?" Felicity asks walking in. "In her room playing with her new doll house. Hold on I will go and get her." Dig says walking towards Sara's room. A few seconds later Sara comes running out.

"Uncle Tommy!" Sara runs to Tommy first and Tommy picks her up and hugs her. "When did you become the favorite?" Oliver says looking at Tommy. "I am everyone's favorite Oliver. So how is my favorite girl?" Tommy says kissing her hair. "Oh so she is your favorite girl?" Melissa says glaring him playfully. "She is my favorite girl under the age of 10." Tommy says with a smile. "Oh and me?" Melissa says walking closer to Tommy. "My favorite girl all round. Felicity is my favorite blond girl and Thea is my favorite brunette." Tommy says smirking. "Nice save." Felicity says smiling.

"Well Sara this is for you." Melissa says handing her a present. "More presents!" Sara says very excited. Tommy put her down on the ground. "Let's go over to the couch. Then you can get all your presents." Lyla says pointing to the couch. Sara runs to the couch and sits on the ground in front of the couch opening the presents.

Sara opens Tommy's and Melissa's present first. "Cool!" Sara says with an excited tone. It was a big teddy bear. "It talks by the way." Tommy says sitting on the couch. "Cool!" Sara says looking at it. "Thank you uncle Tommy and aunty Melissa!" Sara says walking to them and hugging them. "Open this Sara!" Oliver says passing her a present. Sara tears the wrapping off. "Cool! It is the all in one baby! Thank you uncle Oliver and aunty Felicity." Sara walks over and hugs them. "You're welcome Sara." Felicity says kissing the top of her head.

"I have the best family ever!" Sara says playing with her new toys. "The best." Tommy says kissing Melissa's hair. "We all do." Oliver says kissing Felicity on the check. "That is for sure!" Lyla says giving her husband a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think about this one?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, Happy New Year! Sorry for only updateing now but it has been crazy here with Christmas and New Year. I have also been busy with my new series I am starting. So I am posting my new Arrow series soon "Rise of The Green Arrow" (Summary of Rise of The Green Arrow: takes place after 3x09. Oliver is alive and gets saved from the mountain. Oliver is recovering for a few months then trains. After a year he goes back to Starling City. Felicity tries to deal with Oliver's "death" until he turns up in Starling again. Olicity story.**

**Also bluerose921 reviewed and asked: "Who is Melissa?" to those of you who have not read my other series "A Dream Came True" she is a character in there. So if you want to know more feel free to read it if you want to know more.**

**Please review! Send me your promts! Sorry for any errors. **

**This does not belong to, it belongs to the respected owns.**

**Why did you not tell us?**

* * *

Felicity is lying with her head on Oliver's chest. Oliver has his arm around her and is drawing lazy patterns on her back. "I could stay like this all day." Felicity says smiling. "Me to. Except you have to be at work in an hour." Oliver says dropping his head to look at her. "No! I don't want to! I want to stay in bed with you." Felicity says lifting her head to look at Oliver. "I know, but you have to go." Oliver says staring to get out of bed. "No." Felicity says with a sad tone.

"Yes. Go get in the shower, I will make breakfast and coffee." Oliver says pulling his sweatpants over his boxers. "We could take a shower together." Felicity says rolling of the bed and walking over to him. "Nope, then you will never go to work." Oliver says looking down at her. "I can always call in sick." Felicity says with a sedative voice and runs her finger down Oliver's chest. "Nope, you are going to work." Oliver says walking past her.

"Really! What do you have another girl waiting for you?" Felicity says winking at him. "Nope. I am hungry." Oliver says walking out of the room. "Fine!" Felicity shouts from the room. A few minutes later Felicity was showered and dressed for work. "Here you go." Oliver says handing her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Felicity says taking the cup. "We should tell Dig and Roy." Oliver says sitting next to her on the couch. "We can do it tonight." Felicity says then takes a sip of coffee. "Ok"

* * *

"Ok, there is a weapons shipment on its way to the cartel." Felicity says typing on her computer. "Roy, suit up." Oliver says grabbing his gear and putting it on. Oliver walks over to Felicity sitting at her desk. "Be careful out there." Felicity says standing up. "I will, don't worry." Oliver says then pulls her in for a long kiss. "Wait one minute! Why did you not tell us?! When did this happen!" Roy says indicating then with his hand.

"Well, a week ago, after the mission going south and me getting abducted. We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit. We were going to tell you tonight." Oliver says putting his arm around Felicity's shoulder. "Well it took you long enough! And you can thank me anytime now!" Dig says smirking at them. "Oh, how do you finger that?" Oliver says smiling at Dig. "If I did not talk sense into both of you, this would never have happened." Dig says smirking. "We can finish this discussion later. I have go kick some bad guy butt." Oliver says then gives Felicity a quick kiss then leaves with Roy.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**


End file.
